


It's My Birthday?

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Gai finds Kakashi during a special day off, determined to celebrate with his eternal rival.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	It's My Birthday?

Quiet.

Finally, after hours of meetings, mission reports, and even a screaming match with Bear in the anbu locker room, Kakashi was alone. Nothing to bother him, no one to start an argument.

Just himself and his book, ready to waste away the rest of what was supposed to be his day off. A rare occurrence that he had been looking forward to when Lord Third told him he would have the day off, even if he did wonder to himself why the old man was giving him a day off at all. 

Lifting his book up to his face, he flipped it open and started to read.

“Rival!” the book dropped to his lap instantly, and with a look of annoyance he turned his eyes up to the green clad Shinobi now standing in front of him with a stick of Dango stretched out in offering. “I was beginning to think i wouldn’t be able to find you today.” 

That had sort of been the point, but he wasn’t about to tell Gai that. He always got this sad look on his face when Kakashi told him he wanted to be left alone. 

“Is there a reason you were looking for me?” A hint of annoyance slipped into his words, and as soon as Gai heard it his entire attitude changed. The smile that was always so perfectly plastered on his face was gone, and the Dango that had been held out in offering to Kakashi was now hanging by his side. Yep, it had been less than a minute and he had already screwed up. “I just… i was hoping to have a quiet day today.”

“A quiet day?” Gai seemed to process the words for a moment, confusion cementing itself on his face “But today is a day of celebration!”

Ok, now Kakashi was confused.

“What is there to celebrate this time?” He asked, reaching back to tuck his book away in his pouch, since it didn’t seem like he would be reading it anytime soon. “i know i haven’t forgotten about a festival, and your birthday was months ago…”

Perhaps it had something to do with why Lord Third had given him the day off. An important event that he had agreed to take part in, or a day he was meant to take off for some reason.

“Today is…” he thought about the date, but honestly he wasn’t all that great at keeping track of time. If it wasn’t back to back Anbu missions that made it difficult to tell his days apart, it was the feelings of sadness and hurt deep down inside of him that made him want to forget life all together. “I think it’s July…”

He was a little shocked when Gai slapped a hand over his face and groaned. That wasn’t like his friend at all. 

“Kakashi, it’s September,” The Green Beast corrected him. “September 15th, to be exact.”

A blank look was all that met Gai’s comment. 

“Kakashi, my dearest Rival…”

“Your only Rival.” There was a slight growl behind Kakashi’s words. The idea of sharing Gai with anyone made his blood boil. 

“My only rival,” Gai corrected himself “You do know what September 15th is, right?”

There’s a hint of concern in Gai’s voice. One that told Kakashi if he gave his friend the wrong answer, he was going to be dragged to the hospital for countless examinations to see if he had hit his head really hard on his last mission or if there was something else wrong with him.

Thankfully, he could avoid that whole ordeal easily.

“September 15th, the day I was born…” he paused for a second to think “10 years ago?” A smirk pulled at his lips when Gai’s eyes went wide. “I’m kidding, Turtle. 14 years ago.”

The look that takes over Gai’s face is hard to decipher. There’s a little hint of a blush, likely caused by the use of the Nickname Kakashi had given him when they were 9, but also annoyance. 

Annoyance seemed to win out in the end.

“So you remember your birthday, but you don’t think there is anything worth celebrating?” Gai’s cheeks puffed out “Are you serious right now? 14 is a big age, even if you have accomplished more than most 14 year olds. It’s worth celebrating!”

Gai’s comment is met with a blank gaze. 

“You’re hopeless, Rival,” Gai groaned “Why is it that you don’t think your birthday is worth celebrating, hmm?”

Contemplating his answer, Kakashi leaned forward on his knees. Was this why Lord Third had given him the day off? Was he supposed to do something special today? He hadn’t really done much on his birthday since…

“They’re not here…” the answer came to him suddenly, as if he had just been denying himself what was right there in front of him. “How can i celebrate without them?”

Irritation faded away, replaced by sorrow. 

“They wouldn’t want you to stop celebrating your birthday,” the words are spoken with caution. Gai is one of two people who takes Kakashi’s emotions into consideration when it comes to such sensitive topics. Most others preferred to act as if Kakashi had no emotions, and many seemed to believe it. “Remember what you said to me the first birthday I had after my dad…” 

The last word is left unspoken. Gai doesn’t need to say it for Kakashi to know what he’s trying to say. The moment he’s trying to bring up.

_ “If you sit at home crying about it, it’ll do nothing but eat you up inside. We should go out and celebrate. That’s what he would want.” _

Somehow, those words had sounded better when they were being used to cheer Gai up. 

“Can’t we just ignore my birthday?” He insisted, leaning back against the tree that he was sitting under and turning his eyes up towards the sky “it’s such a nice day to relax. We could just look up at the sky and hang by the river.”

It was a little surprising when Gai decided to take a seat beside Kakashi, holding out the stick of Dango he had offered up earlier as soon as he was comfortably seated. 

“We can relax for a bit,” His friend smiled at him with that stupid beautiful toothy grin of his. “But i’m taking you out for dinner. That’s my birthday gift to you.”

Examining the stick of Dango hovering in front of his face, Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle a little. 

“It’s a deal,” he reached out to take the Dango from Gai and turned his eyes back towards the sky while one hand came up to take off his mask “Maybe I’ll even be up to a challenge.”

Gai’s ears perked up at the mention of a Challenge. “Don’t think that i’ll let you win just because it’s your birthday,” he started “If there is a competition to fuel our youthful rivalry, i will do everything that i can to win!”

“I would be disappointed if you did let me win,” Kakashi assured him “It’s more fun when I beat you fair and square.”

Dango, nice weather, a chance to relax, and the sound of Gai loudly proclaiming that he would beat Kakashi at whatever challenge he could think up for them.

Maybe his birthday wouldn’t be so bad. A little emptier than he would have liked, but Gai always seemed to fill the void in his life just fine all by himself.

"You know," he turned to face Gai, cutting him off in the middle of his lengthy proclamation of 'Rivalry' and 'Friendship' "I wasn't too excited about my birthday, but i really can't think of anyone i would rather spend it with."

Gai's face turned a deep shade of red, effectively cutting off the rest of his lecture. 


End file.
